


Steel Workers

by NemesisNyx



Series: Maelstrom [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisNyx/pseuds/NemesisNyx
Summary: Another alternate reality brought on by Maelstrom. Read chapter 4 in that work for how Gajeel and Lucy met (if you want)[Special thanks to Varalisse, my editor, despite her not being in the fandom]





	1. Chapter 1

There was something about the blonde chick that was familiar but damn if Gajeel could pinpoint it. The way she moved, the way she talked. He took a tentative whiff of the air. He couldn’t scent her, there were too many people and her scent was too unknown for him to pick it out.

Gajeel shrugged. Whatever. It wasn’t his job to acquire her anyway. He was just watching her out of curiosity.

#

It wasn’t until halfway through Gajeel’s kidnapping of Lucy Heartfilia that recognition struck. Whiskey and petrichor. Only one female in all of Earthland had that scent. He had checked.

_Fuck._

#

Lucy woke up to broken ribs. She vaguely remembered her rescue. Something about summoning Sagittarius to help Natsu eat fire so he could defeat her captor. Which she never saw him fully anyway. But something about his hands, his arms, his voice was familiar.

“Ow.” Lucy groaned as she sat up.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Porlyusica grumped. “You’re awake you can leave.”

“Wha?” Lucy’s eyes shot open.

“Get out!” The pink-haired healer screeched at Lucy, wielding a broom with deadly effect.

Lucy blinked in the sunlight. She was outside the healer’s house but she had no idea how to get back to town.

And she didn’t have her keys.

“Shit.” Lucy stomped her foot, discovering she was barefoot as well.

She groaned until she felt something hit her, followed by something else. Lucy didn’t even have the energy to make a sound, looking down she saw a pair of shoes.

Well, that was one problem solved.

Huffing in exasperation, Lucy donned the shoes, picking her way through the forest. Eventually she’d find Magnolia, right? Right?

#

Gajeel was doing his damnedest to ignore Juvia. But the damn Rain Woman was making it impossible.

“Juvia worries for Gajeel.” Juvia was making the inside of the cave rain. The inside!

“Juvia needs to mind her own damn business.” Gajeel tried to find some piece of iron that was not beginning to rust.

“Juvia will take her rain away if Gajeel only comes with Juvia to Fairy Tail.”

Gajeel choked on his own spit. “The fuck you say?”

“Juvia knows Gajeel heard her perfectly fine. What with his Dragon Slayer hearing and all.” She picked imaginary lint off her outfit.

Gajeel chunked a rock at the woman, he watched with a tick in his forehead as the rock went right through her.

“Juvia will remind Gajeel it is the epitome of rude to chunk objects at her with the desire to send her away.” Juvia sniffed, crossed her arms.

Groaning, Gajeel threw his hands up in the air. “Damn it, Rain Woman! What the fuck do you want from me?”

Juvia clicked her tongue. “Juvia has already informed Gajeel of what she wants. Juvia wants Gajeel to join her at Fairy Tail.”

Gajeel groaned again, falling back to the ground. “Go away, Juvia, or I swear to god that I will find some way to evaporate you.”

Juvia rolled her eyes. “Fine. But Juvia will come back in two weeks.”

“Whatever.” Gajeel grumbled. He had no idea why the Water Mage thought they were friends. Why wasn’t she bothering Totomaru? Weren’t she and the Fire Mage friends or as close to being friends as people in Phantom Lord became?

“Gajeel.” Juvia was suddenly leaning over him.

“Ah!” Gajeel shrieked, scrambling away from the woman.

“Juvia would like to inform you that Lucy Heartfilia is still a member of Fairy Tail. She never returned to her father.” Juvia informed the annoyed Iron Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel said nothing. Juvia took his silence as understanding and left.

_Why is the hell would Juvia feel the need to tell me about Lucy Heartfilia? Crazy chick._

Gajeel scoffed. What did it matter to him if Lucy Heartfilia was still a member of Fairy Tail? He’d met her once in a bar a little over a year ago. He helped her then but he tortured her during the entire guild war incident.

Gajeel decided he needed to move camps. If Juvia kept her promise and returned in two weeks, Gajeel did not want to be here.


	2. Chapter 2

“Gajeel!” Natsu screamed. “Fight me!”

Gajeel didn’t even look up from his table, making his arm a massive iron pole, sending it to knock Natsu out of the air.

Lucy snorted a giggle, covering her mouth to stifle her giggles as Natsu flew through the guild to knock Elfman down.

Gajeel glanced over at her, Lucy waved, the Iron Dragon Slayer looked away. The Celestial Mage deflated.

#

_Why does she keep looking over here? Fucking weirdo._

Gajeel had been trying to ignore the Celestial Mage, Lucy, since he joined the guild. She didn’t remember meeting him at Maelstrom, why does she want to be friends now suddenly?

“Gajeel,” Juvia materialized next to him.

“Damn it, woman! Stop doing that!” Gajeel hissed at her.

“Juvia apologizes, she is not meaning to keep frightening Gajeel.” Juvia smirked, belying her words.

Gajeel tsked. “What do you want?”

“Juvia would like to inform Gajeel that Lucy Heartfilia wants to be Gajeel’s friend.” Juvia whispered in Gajeel’s ear.

Gajeel swatted her away. “So?”

Juvia warped her body to put her face right in front of Gajeel’s. “Juvia thinks Gajeel protests too much*.”

“Did you just fucking Shakespeare me?” He narrowed his eyes at the Water Mage.

“Juvia is sure she does not know to what Gajeel refers.” Juvia now sat on the table in front of him, blocking his line of sight.

“Go bother Gray.” Gajeel swiped at Juvia’s shoulder. His hand went through her. _God, that is so fucking annoying! Just stay solid!_

Juvia cocked her head to the side. “Juvia cares about Gajeel despite Gajeel being a massive asshole. Juvia wants to see Gajeel as happy as Juvia is.” She flowed to stand beside the Iron Dragon Slayer. “Please, consider talking to Lucy.”

“Not bloody likely.” Gajeel growled.

“Either Gajeel talks to Lucy Heartfilia or Juvia will make sure that Gajeel only eats rusted iron.” Juvia smirked.

“You wouldn’t fucking dare!” Gajeel could feel his Dragon Scales forming on his arms.

“Juvia would dare much. This is known to both Juvia and Gajeel. Juvia is Gajeel’s oldest friend.”

“Fine! I’ll go talk to her. Happy?” Gajeel stood abruptly.

“Juvia waits to see if Gajeel will do as he says before she shares her feelings.” Juvia crossed her arms, calling Gajeel’s bluff.

Gajeel groaned. _God damn it. Now I gotta go talk to her._ Throwing one last loathsome look at Juvia, Gajeel stalked over to the bar.

“Hey, Bunny.” He grunted.

Lucy shrieked wordlessly at Gajeel’s sudden appearance.

“Ow.” Gajeel covered his ears.

“Sorry.” Lucy began whispering out of nervousness.

“You don’t need to whisper either!” Gajeel could feel his teeth grinding together.

“Sorry!” Lucy tried to speak normally, her voice came out as a raspy squeak.

Gajeel sighed, running a hand over his face, he took an empty barstool next to Lucy’s. The pair sat in extreme awkward silence.

“Can I get you anything, Gajeel?’ Mirajane asked sweetly, eying with interest the addition of the Iron Dragon Slayer to her bar.

“Whatever she’s having.” Gajeel jerked an uninterested thumb at Lucy.

“Watermelon smoothie coming up!” Mirajane flashed a smile at Lucy. “I knew getting you to try my latest concoctions would help me sell them!” She blew a kiss at Lucy before disappearing into the kitchen.

“You’re letting her use you as a guinea pig?” Gajeel was questioning Lucy’s sanity.

“Yeah,” Lucy cringed. “Never let her bait you into a bet while drinking.” Lucy’s smile was pained but full of humor.

Gajeel snorted. “I’ll take that under advisement.”

The two lapsed back into less awkward silence.

“Does it taste good?” Gajeel pointed at the smoothie.

“Oh, uh, I don’t actually know.” Lucy smiled sheepishly. “I haven’t tried it.”

Gajeel arched an eyebrow. “Well?”

Lucy shrugged. “Ok, Lucy, you can do this. Wendy is here just case you’re accidentally poisoned. Again.” She bravely took a sip of her smoothie. And froze.

“Well?” Gajeel thought he heard Lucy intimate that she had been poisoned by one of Mirajane’s concoctions. _I honestly hope I misheard._

Lucy turned with empty eyes to face Gajeel. “Don’t drink it, Gajeel. It’s a trap.”

With that cryptic piece of advice, Lucy ‘accidentally’ knocked over her smoothie all over her shirt. “Damn! Now I have to go change!”

Mirajane came out of the kitchen in enough time to see Lucy’s white shirt slowly soaking in watermelon smoothie. “Oh, no! Lucy! That was your favorite shirt!”

“It’s ok, Mira!” Lucy smiled at the barmaid. “Virgo has wonderful spot removal she can give me.”

“Oh, ok.” Mirajane placed Gajeel’s smoothie in front of him. “Would you like to take one to go? On the house.”

“No!” Lucy cried, before laughing nervously. “No, thank you. I don’t think Virgo would take kindly to me bringing the offending liquid with me.” _Nice cover, Lucy._ She laughed again.

Mirajane pursed her lips but couldn’t really argue with Lucy, the Celestial Mage knew her Spirits. “Well, ok.” She bent down to pick up a rag, so she could clean up the spill, “What did it taste –,” her question dying her lips as she saw Lucy was already gone. “Gajeel, what do you think?” The Demon Take-Over Mage turned to look at Gajeel only to find that he too was nowhere to be found, his smoothie untouched on the counter next to some jewel to pay for it. “Huh.”

#

“What did it taste like?” Gajeel asked, catching up with Lucy, his hands behind his head as he walked.

Lucy shuddered. “You for reals don’t want to know.”

Gajeel grunted.

The two walked in silence. Lucy was headed back to her apartment. Gajeel was, well, it looked like Gajeel was following her, but that didn’t make sense.

“Anyway, why did you come over and talk to me?” Lucy asked, looking at her feet.

“Juvia threatened to make sure all my iron was rusted if I didn’t talk to you.” Gajeel growled out.

“Oh my god, really?” Lucy glanced up at his face.

“She’s a vicious woman.” Gajeel growled.

Lucy giggled.

Gajeel pushed her. “It’s not funny.”

She prevented herself from falling over. “It’s kinda funny that her threats work on you when nobody else’s does.” She pushed Gajeel as well. He didn’t budge.

“Whatever.” Gajeel shrugged.

“Well,” Lucy said as they came up to her apartment’s entrance. “You talked to me. There were witnesses.” Lucy pointed over Gajeel’s shoulder to Cana. “Juvia now has no reason to rust your iron snacks.”

Gajeel sneered. “What makes you think the Card Mage will talk?”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Wow, you really are new to the guild. Cana is only the biggest gossip in the guild. She’ll burst into the guild exclaiming something or other about how you dropped me off at my apartment.” She nodded her head at Gajeel’s incredulous expression. “Then, the next time I see her she’s going to ask me how big your iron pole is.”

Gajeel sputtered. “I don’t believe you.”

“Believe or not. It’s gonna happen.” Lucy shrugged. “Anyway, later Gajeel.”

Lucy turned and walked into her building.

Gajeel blinked at the sudden dismissal.

_So much for her wanting us to be friends. Juvia you ass._ Gajeel sneered at his thoughts. Shaking his head, he began walking away.

“Hey! Gajeel!” Lucy yelled from her second story apartment window.

“Yeah?” Gajeel yelled back, turning to look at her leaning out of her window.

“Thanks for walking me back to my apartment!” Lucy cried with a wave before disappearing back into her apartment, leaving the window open.

_What the fuck was that?_ Gajeel couldn’t understand these Fairies. They were all over the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lady doth protest too much, methinks. Hamlet Act 3, scene 2, 222-230. The line is usually misquoted as "methinks the lady dost protest too much."


	3. Chapter 3

Gajeel could find himself more and more looking over at Lucy; find himself listening more intently to her conversations; closing his eyes and listening to how her voice would lilt. Admiring her when she punched Natsu in the face.

He was fascinated, and he couldn’t understand why. Sure, she smelled heavenly, but he had smelled other chicks that smelled like heaven to him. Juvia had a pleasant scent that –while Gajeel would **never** admit it—made him happy whenever he scented it. The little bookworm, Levy, also had a pleasant smell that Gajeel rather liked.

But Lucy, Lucy’s smell was home to him. The blonde Celestial Mage’s scent made him think of home cooked meals, fresh baked pastries, waking up late on the weekend, cuddling together watching a mutually enjoyed tv show, hot coco in front of a warm fire –or in Gajeel’s case because wood smoke made him sneeze, in front of a fake fire with the heater cranked up.

It was frustrating because he got moments where it was just the two of them alone so rarely. Since he walked her home after the watermelon smoothie incidence, Gajeel had gotten exactly two moments alone with her. And he wanted more. Much more.

But the damn stripper, Gray Fulbuster, the Ice Make Mage that Juvia was in love with kept getting in the way. If Gajeel didn’t know any better, the Iron Dragon Slayer could’ve sworn that Gray had a thing for Lucy.

But while Gray thought Lucy was attractive, there was no attraction in Gray’s scent whenever the Ice Make Mage was around Lucy.

Sighing, he ran his hands over his face. It was now or never. Lucy was getting up to go back home. Her teammates were nowhere near her. Wendy and Carla were talking to Mirajane at the bar. Erza was murdering cake. Natsu was arm wrestling Elfman. Gray? Gajeel looked around for the stripper, mildly annoyed he couldn’t find the idiot.

There! Gray was in the grips of Juvia as she exclaimed how wonderful the Ice Make Mage was. Gajeel snorted.

Juvia’s and Gajeel’s eyes met for a minute, she winked at him. Gajeel narrowed his gaze.

_Damn nosey woman. Of course, she’s trying to help me._

Gajeel shook his head. Now fully realizing that Juvia was the one that got Wendy and Mirajane to talk, Natsu to arm wrestling Elfman, told Erza that Mirajane had baked a new cake just that morning. And now, Juvia was all over Gray. All in some weird ass, mostly misguided attempt to help Gajeel find **_happiness._**

He was pulled out of his reverie when Juvia flicked her eyes to the now closing guild doors. Lucy had walked out. Gajeel could leave now and nobody be suspicious.

Gajeel was not about to acknowledge Juvia’s help.

#

Lucy was frustrated. Her teammates, though she loved them to death, were getting in the way of her befriending Gajeel. Ok, Natsu wasn’t actively preventing her, the Fire Dragon Slayer just focused solely on how he had to defeat the Iron Dragon Slayer. Erza wouldn’t let Lucy get too near any male guild member that wasn’t Natsu or Gray. Trying to be friends with Bickslow, Freed, and Elfman really required all of Lucy’s heiress training: subterfuge, hiding lies behind a guileless smile. The Requip Mage was giving Lucy a headache with all the excuses the blonde had to remember. Bickslow was a pottery and Pilates class -Erza had no interest in Pilates oddly enough. Freed was a book club and knitting circle. It didn’t help that Bickslow wasn’t interested in taking either the pottery or the Pilates class and Freed was all too interested in joining the actual book club and knitting circle they used as cover. Elfman was a sweetheart and a half that loved to bake cookies. Erza had only agreed to Lucy being friends with Elfman because Mirajane promised to be a chaperone. Erza was worse than Lucy's father when it came to protecting Lucy’s ‘virtue’ and it was annoying as shit.

But Gray. Gray was actively making it to where Lucy couldn’t be friends with anybody that had once tried to attack her. Which was a bit hypocritical as Gray constantly hung out with Juvia –despite Gray saying that he wanted the Water Mage to leave him alone.

But Gray didn’t want Lucy to be friends with Bickslow, Freed, Evergreen, Juvia, or Gajeel. Or Lyon for that matter. And Lucy thought it was hilarious that Lyon knew how to push all of Gray’s buttons. Natsu and Lyon would team up to tease Gray and it was hilarious. Lucy couldn’t even be friends with Hibiki despite the fact that Hibiki never attacked her. Hibiki had acted like he was going to and that was close enough in Gray’s book. But Gray…

Lucy stomped her foot on the street. Gray Fulbuster was an over protective asshat.

“Hey, Bunny.” Gajeel’s raspy voice sounded just over her shoulder.

Lucy didn’t jump, having grown used to the random appearances of the Iron Dragon Slayer. “Hey, Gajeel.” She waved, smiling as the raven-haired Dragon Slayer caught up with her.

“You’re thinking deep thoughts.” He observed.

“Just trying to think of ways to get rid of Gray’s body and how best to phrase it to Juvia.” Lucy’s smile was slightly pointed.

Gajeel snorted. “I don’t think there’d be a way to do that.”

“You’re probably right.” Lucy shrugged, continued the walk to her apartment, Gajeel falling into step beside her.

The two walked in silence. The silence wasn’t awkward. Their silences had stopped being awkward the very first time Gajeel had walked her home.

“I heard that you need help moving some furniture.” Gajeel grunted.

Lucy slid her eyes to look up at him. “Juvia told you?”

Gajeel shrugged his shoulders. “How do you know I didn’t hear you?” He pointed to his ears. “Dragon Slayer hearing and all that.”

Lucy giggled. “Because I know for a fact that when I was talking about it, Wendy was the only Dragon Slayer in the guild.” She patted Gajeel’s arm. “I did that on purpose.”

Gajeel looked down at her hand on his arm. It felt warm against his skin. It felt nice.

“So Juvia did tell you.” Lucy smirked, so sure in her answer.

Gajeel shook her arm off. “You want my help or not, Bunny?”

“Thanks, Gajeel.” Lucy smiled up at him, wrapping around his arm, pressing her chin into his bicep.

“Whatever.” Gajeel coughed and started walking.

Lucy kept up with him, though her chin did leave his bicep and one arm went back to her side, the other hand slid down to intertwine their fingers. Gajeel didn’t think anything about it. He had caught Lucy randomly holding hands with random people. Mostly it was Bickslow as the Seith Mage dragged her from comic book shop to comic book shop on their designated weekends. He even caught her holding hands with Elfman once as they shopped for ingredients for cookies. That was mostly Elfman dragging her along behind him, so he didn’t lose her. Lucy and Freed often went arm and arm to places, her hand placed in the crook of his elbow as if he was escorting her to the finest of establishments.

Gajeel might have a mild stalking problem. Well, it wasn’t a stalking problem, more like he left his house and kept running across her scent and he’d catch himself following it.

But he had never once seen Lucy walk beside somebody holding hands. She never did that. Gajeel used his peripherals to gaze at their interlocked hands.

This thought took up most of his mind on the walk back to her apartment.

#

Lucy was exceedingly glad that Gajeel didn’t make a big deal over her holding his hand. She was an affectionate person. She held hands with all her friends. She had to admit that Gajeel’s fingerless gloves felt better than Erza’s gauntlets or Natsu’s hot plates or Gray’s ice cubes. Gajeel’s hand was just the right temperature and size. Elfman’s and Bickslow’s hands were too big, dwarfing hers and making her feel like a child. Freed refused to hold her hand, preferring to escort her around rather than drag her.

Reaching her apartment, she reluctantly withdrew her hand.

“If you’re serious about helping me move furniture, then I’m doing it tomorrow. Be here whenever and I’ll feed you.” Lucy smiled up at Gajeel, flashing her best smile.

Gajeel stuffed his hands in his pockets, killing the twinge of sadness he felt as Lucy withdrew from his grasp. He grunted in response.

Lucy laughed, shook her head. “Good night, Gajeel.”

“Night, Bunny.” Gajeel watched as she flashed him another smile before disappearing into her apartment.

He watched, like an absolute idiot, waiting for her bedroom light to turn on. Then he waited some more for her bedroom light to turn off as she went to bed.

“Fuck.” Gajeel began shuffling away.


	4. Chapter 4

Pantherlily studied with keen interest his partner’s actions as the Exceed helped rearrange furniture in Lucy’s apartment. If Pantherlily didn’t know better, he’d swear that the Iron Dragon Slayer was nervous.

“Lily! Gajeel! I have lemonade!” Lucy chimed, carrying a tray with three glasses on it.

Pantherlily and Gajeel carefully put down the large sofa they had been trying to move –for such a small apartment, Lucy had rather large furniture, the Exceed was amazed it even fit in.

Gajeel grunted and reached for a glass, Lucy swatted his hand away.

“No, they are color coordinated.” Lucy rolled her eyes good naturedly at the Iron Dragon Slayer. “This on is yours.” She handed Gajeel a glass with black liquid in it. “Also, flavored per taste.” She flashed a smile as she handed Pantherlily his own glass before she took the third.

Pantherlily took a sip. “Kiwi lemonade? It’s wonderful! Thank you, Lucy!” He smiled at the Celestial Mage.

Lucy blushed at the praise.

Gajeel eyed his own glass with suspicion.

“Gajeel, aren’t you going to try yours?” Pantherlily asked, too pleased with his green glass of kiwi flavored lemonade.

“Uh, you didn’t get the recipe from Mira did you?” Gajeel had seen the way Lucy reacted to Mirajane’s homemade concoctions –the Vulcan cheeseburger still fresh on his mind. The poor Celestial Mage had been sick for three days even with Wendy’s help.

Lucy laughed. “No, Virgo gave me the idea.”

Gajeel nodded. Virgo was the weird pink haired spirit that always asked for punishment., he took a sip of his lemonade. “You put metal shards in this?”

Lucy nodded, pleased. “Mmhmm. And it’s Celestial metal too, apparently stronger and better for you or whatever.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. “You like it?”

“Bunny,” Gajeel downed the entire glass, “that’s the best fucking glass of lemonade I’ve ever had! Is there anymore?”

Lucy and Pantherlily laughed at Gajeel’s enthusiasm.

“There sure is, let me go get you some more.” She grabbed Gajeel’s glass and walked back into her kitchen.

Gajeel watched as Lucy’s hips swayed as she walked. The pair of jean shorts she wore weren’t anymore revealing than her usual attire but something about the red stitching drew Gajeel’s eye. He heard Pantherlily cough, looking at his friend Gajeel noticed Pantherlily was trying not to laugh.

“What?” Gajeel grunted, eyes narrowed at the black Exceed.

“Nothing.” Pantherlily shook his head, sipping his lemonade. “You know, she’s the only one that has ever made you a drink with metal in it before.”

Gajeel grunted at Pantherlily’s observation but said nothing.

This made Pantherlily chuckle into his glass.

#

Lucy looked around her living room; all her furniture rearranged exactly how she wanted and with no scorch marks, lingering ice, or cuts.

Squealing as silently as she could –she did have a dragon slayer in her apartment and loud high-pitched noises were just mean due to their sensitive hearing after all. “Lily, Gajeel! thank you guys so much!” She bounced around, wrapping her arms around the Exceed and Iron Dragon Slayer in quick individual hugs.

Pantherlily was glad he was in his battle form or Lucy’s exuberant hugs would likely have his face pressed into her cleavage. Which, while pleasant, Pantherlily did not want to suffocate. The black Exceed observed the slight blush to Gajeel’s cheeks when it was his turn for a Lucy hug.

Lucy jumped around for a little while longer, both males deciding looking anywhere else was a good idea.

“So,” Lucy was breathless, cheek flushed with pleasure, “I promised dinner. What would you fellas like to eat? Anything goes.”

Pantherlily and Gajeel exchanged glances. Pantherlily cocked his head to the side.

_Is Gajeel trying to tell me something?_ The black Exceed’s gaze flicked between Gajeel and Lucy.

_Take the damn hint, you stupid cat._ Gajeel stared down his best friend and partner.

“Actually,” Pantherlily started slowly, “I promised to help Levy in the library.” _Not exactly a lie. Levy always asks for my help in the library due to her short stature and my wings._

“Oh,” Lucy’s face didn’t exactly fall but there was something extra in her expression that neither Gajeel nor Pantherlily could catch.

Or Pantherlily couldn’t. Gajeel caught sight of the expression and froze, quieted down, the Iron Dragon Slayer’s focus narrowing down to only Lucy. The black Exceed snorted, Gajeel didn’t even seem to notice.

_Now this is interesting_. Pantherlily thought.

“Since you’re going to be at the guild do you think you could run interference for me?” Lucy smiled at the Exceed.

“Interference?” Pantherlily arched a brow.

“Yeah,” Lucy sighed, placing her hands on her hips in exasperation. “Gray, the overprotective dick for brains, has a tendency to pop up at my place and ruining all my friendships.” Even Pantherlily could smell the anger wafting off the blonde. “The other day, I was having a great game night with the Raijinshu and Gray pops out of nowhere, almost destroys my kitchen, and kicked everybody out.”

Gajeel and Pantherlily exchanged amazed glances.

“I knew he was overprotective, but I didn’t realize it was that bad.” Pantherlily couldn’t believe the Ice Make Mage was so gung-ho about protecting Lucy.

“Yeah, we had a conversation about it.” Lucy’s smile made a shiver of fear slide down Gajeel’s and Pantherlily’s spines. “But he’s almost as idiotic as Natsu, I’m unsure if he wouldn’t go back to his old bad habits.”

The Iron Dragon Slayer sent a wordless plea to Pantherlily.

“I’ll run interference as well.” The black Exceed assured his friends.

Lucy’s smile brightened the room.

#

Gajeel was at a loss. Pantherlily had left and Lucy had ordered Gajeel to sit in front of her newly purchased television –the reason why she needed help rearranging her living room.

“Gajeel! Are you allergic to anything?” Lucy called out from the kitchen.

“Only what Mira makes!” Gajeel yelled back.

Lucy’s infectious giggles had the Iron Dragon Slayer smirking.

_She thinks I’m funny at least._ Gajeel frowned. _Levy doesn’t think I’m funny. Neither does Lily most of the time._

“Food!” Lucy stated, excitedly carrying two plates to the coffee table. Placing the plate pilled with more food, Gajeel could see that Lucy had prepared steak, mashed potatoes, and bacon wrapped green beans. “I figure we can watch a movie while we eat. You can help me pop my tv’s and living room arrangement’s cherry. What do ya say?”

Gajeel choked on his first bite of food. “What the fuck, Bunny? I’m eating here!”

Lucy giggled behind her hand. “Awww, did I surprise the big bad Black Steel?” She poked his cheek.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes before using his spoon to fling some mashed potatoes at her. The glob of perfectly prepared spuds hit her right in the middle of her cleavage before disappearing in-between her breasts.

Lucy’s mouth gaped open. “You ass!”

Gajeel burst into laughter. “That’s not how you eat mashed potatoes, Bunny-girl.”

“I’ll get you back for that.” Lucy picked up her knife to begin eating her steak.

“I’m shakin’ in my boots, Bunny.” Gajeel started eating his food again.

She huffed, crossed her arms under her breasts –he did not stare—and asked, “What movie would you like to watch? Thanks to being friends with the Raijinshu, I have an eclectic collection now.” Lucy rolled her eyes and pointed at the shelving unit next to her tv.

Gajeel had to agree with her. She had about one hundred movies. “Damn, Bunny.”

Lucy nodded around a mouthful of steak. “Yep, so, since you helped me today, you get to pick whatever. Just try not to pick horror, k? I don’t want to have nightmares.”

The Iron Dragon Slayer’s smile had an edge to it. “Oh, I’ll take that into account.”

#

_Gajeel is such an asshole._ Lucy thought for the seventh time in the past thirty minutes. _He just had to pick ‘The Texas Chainsaw Massacre*’._

Gajeel thought his plan was working perfectly. He had picked one of the goriest and creepiest movies Lucy had in her collection, and she was currently scooting closer and closer to him on the couch.

_Yep, I’m a fuckin’ genius._ He couldn’t help but feel smug. This feeling increased as soon as he felt Lucy’s fine ass pressing against his hip as she tried to get as far away from the screen as possible.

He had also taken the spot farthest away from the tv screen, forcing Lucy to either sit on the floor –which she refused to do while watching a movie –or sit close to the horrors occurring on the screen.

“You want my arm around you to protect you from the evil chainsaw guy?’ Gajeel smirked.

“Yes!” Lucy squeaked, pulling Gajeel’s arm around her, clutching at it, her nose pressed firmly into his bicep.

Gajeel gazed down at the top of her head in surprise. _She agreed to have my arm wrapped around her? What the fuck? Bunny is insane._ But he wasn’t going to complain. Nope, he wasn’t going to complain at all.

#

Lucy sat encased in Gajeel’s warm embrace as they watched the remake of ‘Texas Chainsaw Massacre*’.

_Why would somebody remake this movie?_ Lucy shuddered. Gajeel wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling her more firmly against him. _At least he isn’t teasing me like Evergreen and Elfman do._

Lucy usually watched horror movies with the Fairy Mage and the Beast Soul Take-Over Mage, and she never would have guessed that sweet, kind, adorable Elfman was a horror nerd. Evergreen, it made a sort of weird sense that she was a horror fan. But Elfman? That had been a surprise and Lucy had been privy to a weird blush between the two mages as a result when it was revealed in the guild that both like horror movies.

“You scared, Bunny?” Gajeel whispered in her ear. He noticed her shivering.

_I spoke too soon._ “No-o-.” She stuttered, covering her eyes with her fingers.

The Iron Dragon Slayer’s noiseless laugh whispered across her neck and ear, causing her to flush.

“I think you are.” He breathed against her ear. “You’re shivering, trying to climb into my lap, and your scent,” he took a whiff, the air caressing the shell of her, “it says you are frightened. You’re a frightened little bunny.”

Lucy shook her head emphatically, keeping her eyes covered. “I am not.”

Gajeel laughed, running his nose over the shell of her ear. “My nose don’t lie.” He took another deep breath of Lucy’s scent. “And you reek of fear.”

“Shut up.” Lucy whispered, clamping her eyes shut, turning her face towards his chest. _I don’t care if he’s being an asshole right now, I don’t want to be alone and he’s here._

Gajeel paused when he felt Lucy’s breath seep through his shirt. Not knowing why, he began rubbing her back, comforting her. “It’ll be fine, though, y’know?”

“How?” Lucy’s voice was muffled in the fabric of his shirt.

“I’m here and I’ll make damn sure no chainsaw wielding psycho can hurt you.” He hugged her.

“Re-really?” Lucy turned her chocolate brown eyes to meet his blood red ones.

“Yeah. Promise. As long as I’m near you, I’ll keep you safe.” He hoped she couldn’t tell he was blushing from the light given off by the movie.

Lucy smiled up at him. “Thanks, Gajeel.”

He grunted, and Lucy hummed as she happily snuggled against his chest.

#

_She didn’t snore_. Gajeel observed as he listened to the even breathing of the Celestial Mage.

“Pst, Bunny,” He moved his shoulder, using his body to try and awaken her.

“Hmm?” Lucy opened sleep clouded eyes.

“The movie’s over. I gotta go.” Gajeel rolled his eyes. _Really, she’s frightened shitless after two horror movies but the minute I put in ‘Dracula’ she’s out like a light? What kind of fucked up logic is that?_

“You do?” Her voice still held a tinge of sleepiness to it.

“Yeah.” Gajeel gently shoved her off him.

“Ok.” Lucy agreed, blinking up at her ceiling.

She felt her couch give as the Iron Dragon Slayer pushed himself up, Lucy elected to roll off the couch to land on her feet before standing up in one fluid motion.

_That was probably one of the best rolls I’ve ever seen._ Color Gajeel impressed. _Makes sense though, considering how often she gets captured or kidnapped while on missions._

Lucy walked Gajeel to the door, opening it, she looked up at the Iron Dragon Slayer with a sleepy smile. “Thanks again for your help, Gajeel. Tell Lily the same for me, ok?”

Gajeel scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, whatever.”

He made to leave but her hand on his elbow stopped him, he looked back down into her eyes, sleep was still the prevalent expression, but gratitude also swam in those chocolate depths.

“Seriously, thanks for coming over and not destroying anything.” Lucy squeezed his arm before dropping her hand.

Gajeel closed his eyes as his elbow felt the cool air from the hallway outside Lucy’s door. “I have more control than Salamander or Ice Dick.” He muttered, entranced by the way her hair stuck to her cheek.

“And I’m glad you do.” Lucy smiled up at him, ducking her head to investigate his face better.

Gajeel would admit later that he had no idea what drove him to do it, what madness seeping into his thoughts and bones to touch her. But one moment he was looking at how her hair shone brightly against the paleness of her cheek, and the next he was using the back of his hand to gently scrape the few strands of sunlight off her cheek and behind her ear. His eyes flicked to meet hers when he heard her gasp. Chocolate brown eyes met blood red ones. Time slowed for Gajeel, the slight pink spreading across her face, her tongue coming out to wet her bottom lip, her eyes flicking down to his lips before coming back to his eyes. He went for it.

Gajeel cupped her face, leaned in slowly, giving her time to pull away, with his lips a hairsbreadth away from hers he heard the tell-tale hitch of her breathing, informing him she wanted to be kissed. He closed the infinitesimal distance, finally letting their lips touch.

He moaned. Her lips tasted of whiskey and fresh spring water, cool, crisp with a bite to it. He flicked his tongue along the seam of her lips, she opened without much prompting. Gajeel swept his tongue into her mouth. His hand moved to her lower back, pulling her more firmly against him.

_God fuck, she tastes so god damn good._ Gajeel ran his tongue along hers.

And when she moaned, circling his neck with her arms, he knew he was lost.

Gajeel moved his hand from her lower back to cup her ass, pulling her up to him, a needy moan escaped her lips when Lucy felt his erection pressing into her stomach. Her hands delved into his hair, nails scrapping lightly over his scalp, he growled, his other hand moving down to caress a breast. As his fingers searched out a pebbled nipple, he lifted one of her legs to wrap around his hips, pressing her against the doorjamb. Lucy arched into his hand as his questing fingers teased her nipple through her shirt. Breaking the kiss, Gajeel nipped at her lips, trailing kisses and nips along her jaw to her neck, grinding his length against her core.

Lucy mewled at the contact, moving her hips to try and relieve the building pressure.

Gajeel could feel his release building. _Fuck, I ain’t even in her._ He captured her lips again. _We shouldn’t be doing this here. In the open doorway of her apartment._

But then Lucy’s other leg wrapped around his hips and the only thought Gajeel had was about how much he could make her scream.

Then his lacrima started ringing.

“Shit!” Lucy hissed as she was abandoned by the Iron Dragon Slayer’s warmth.

“What?” Gajeel ground out, he hoped whoever was on the other side didn’t expect him to be pleasant.

“Oh, Gajeel, you’re not at home. I was just calling to ask when you might be home. And to inform you the master gave us a mission to do and we leave tomorrow, well later today.” Pantherlily informed his friend.

“Yeah?” Gajeel could feel a headache beginning to form. Sighing, frustration in every line of his body, he lowered Lucy’s legs to the ground. “I’ll be home shortly.” He ended the call before he yelled at his little friend.

Lucy ran a hand through her hair.

“I gotta go.” Gajeel said preemptively.

“I heard.” Lucy wasn’t sure what they were supposed to do now. Gajeel had kissed her and she had responded.

Gajeel studied the Celestial Mage for a few seconds. “When I get back, we are picking up where we left off. Got it?” He forced her chin up to look at him.

Lucy nodded, surprise written clear on her face. _He wants to continue doing what we were doing?_

“I need a ‘yes’ or ‘no’, Bunny. I need to make sure you’re fine with it and I got your explicit permission.” Gajeel would be damned if anybody found out and hinted that he had somehow forced Lucy to do anything.

“Yes.” Lucy agreed without second thought. “Yes, when you get back, you can fuck my brains out.”

The corner of his mouth quirked into a smirk. “Oh, I can, can I?” Gajeel asked, stroking her bottom lip with his thumb.

“Yes.” Lucy breathed, her tongue flicking out to lick the tip of his appendage.

Knowing it was a terrible idea, knowing that he would second guess himself for the entire mission, Gajeel leaned down and once again captured Lucy’s lips in a quick heated kiss.

“See you when I get back, Bunny.” He smirked as he walked down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texas Chainsaw Massacre -the 1974 version
> 
> The Remake of Texas Chainsaw Massacre - 2003 version
> 
> Dracula - there are loads of Dracula movies but the one I was imagining was the 1992 version starring Winona Ryder, Gary Oldman, Keanu Reeves, and Anthony Hopkins.


End file.
